1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a winch, in particular, a driving system for a belt axis of a winch in the field of mechanics.
2. Related Art
Goods usually desire to be bound during transportation to prevent the goods falling off and colliding with each other to cause loss or damage during travel. Cords are conventionally directly used to bind the goods, which is work and time consuming and could hardly bind the goods tightly. The winch is an advanced binding means, the use of which to bind the goods is very popular among drivers due to convenience and safety.
The conventional winch is usually made of a support, a belt axis, a binding device and a driving system for the belt axis of the winch. The belt axis is connected to the support and rotatable. The binding device is wound around the belt axis. A crowbar hole is set on the outer end of the belt axis beyond the support.
The driving system for the belt axis is a core part of the winch, which takes an important role in use of the winch. The convention driving system for the belt axis of winch includes a fast rotating device for the belt axis of the winch as disclosed in Chinese Patent Application 200410052805.7. The fast rotating device includes a fixed base and a rotary body. The fixed base is fixedly connected to the belt axis. The rotary body is coupled to one side of the fixed base. A one-way link mechanism is provided at the contact face of the fixed base and the rotary body. At least one crowbar hole is set on the rotary body. The one-way link mechanism of the invention has a plurality of spring pores set on the rotary body at the contact face of the rotary body and the fixed base, within each of which a spring and a pillar are mounted. The pillars are pressed against the side of the fixed base by way of the springs. Chutes the number of which is the same as that of the spring pores are placed on the side of the fixed base at corresponding positions. One side of the chutes is an inclined face leaning toward one side along the rotation direction of the rotary body and extending to the side surface of the fixed base, and the other side is a vertical face perpendicular to the side surface of the fixed base.
In accordance with said patent, a plurality of sets of chutes, springs and pillars are required to make the rotary body bring the fixed base to rotate in one way, thereby to drive the belt axis to rotate. This structure has a few defects. Firstly, the device has a complicated structure and is relatively inconvenient to be installed due to the fact that the springs are relatively small and the number of them is relatively large. Secondly, it can not be guaranteed that each spring could work in a normal condition since many springs are used herein, in which case, all the springs have to be checked or replaced once one of them is out of use, bringing inconvenience in maintenance of the device.